The other rangers
by Torid Storm
Summary: Tommy and the kids end up on KO-35 where they meet another team of rangers. I suck at summaries. I rate everything pg13, because of language and other things.


"Where are we?" Tommy Oliver walked around. He and the four teenagers who were the Dino Thunder rangers were in a city, but it didn't look like Reefside. They walked into what looked like a café. At a table four people were talking pretty loudly, Tommy listened to them.  
  
"Tira, that was awesome how you just kicked Kortons ass." A guy in camouflage said to a girl in Crimson. She didn't reply.  
  
"Come on Tira, you have to say something sometime." A girl in purple said. Yet again, Tira said nothing.  
  
"Tira, stop blaming yourself." A guy in black said. Tira looked at him and slapped him.  
  
"Shut up Cole you know nothing." With that she stopped talking.  
  
"Dr. O. We really have to figure out where are we." Trent said.  
  
"Yo, Trent, didn't you see the sign outside? This place is called Koghan café. I take it the town is called Koghan." Ethan said.  
  
"Hey guys, how are we going to pay for anything? We only have American cash and the money here is red." Kira commented quietly.  
  
"We'll get jobs." Conner shrugged and looked at Tommy, "right, Dr. O?" Tommy though didn't say anything. He was looking at two people who walked in and sat down at the table with the four people.  
  
"Hey Andros, Ashley." The one named Slater said. Tommy looked at them, waiting for Andros to spot him. Andros walked to a counter and ordered a coffee for himself and Ashley. He got them, paid and turned around. He saw someone who he didn't expect.  
  
"Tommy Oliver?" Andros said startled.  
  
"Hey Andros, mind telling us where the hell we are?" Tommy replied. Ashley walked over.  
  
"Tommy, what are you doing on KO-35?" Ashley said a little confused.  
  
"Wait, we're on KO-35?" Tommy said.  
  
"Wait, Tommy how'd you get here?" Andros asked. Tommy remembered and told them.  
  
"I will finally be rid of you forever!" Mesgog shouted as he fought with the rangers.

"Or you mean us rid of you?" Conner replied.

"Goodbye rangers!" Mesgog shouted and threw something at them.  
  
"Next thing I knew, Kira, Trent, Conner, Ethan and I were here." Tommy said.  
  
"Well at least you're someplace with friends. We just have to find a way to send you back." Andros said.  
  
"What? And leave Earth unprotected?" Trent said.  
  
"There are other teams of Rangers on Earth." Tira, who was next to Andros, said. "Aren't there?"  
  
"How did you know we are rangers?" Tommy asked. But before Tira answered, an explosion occurred outside and everyone who was inside ran out.  
  
"Dr. O we need to morph!" Conner said. Two monsters were attacking the city. One reminded Tommy of a psycho ranger only red though and the other looked like a Leviathan.  
  
"Fine." Tommy replied and the five of them morphed. Black, White, Red, Blue, and Yellow. Tommy starts to fight with the psycho ranger but notices another group of people, possibly rangers, is fighting the Leviathan. Tommy gets thrown against a wall and blacks out.  
  
"Where am I?" Tommy groans.  
  
"You're in the rangers medical bay." A male voice replied. Tommy looked at him, it was the guy from the café who wore camouflage. "I'm Slater, Andros and Tira brought you in. When you were thrown against that wall you had a mild concussion."  
  
"Tira?" Tommy asked.  
  
"The princess of Kolana, Koghans neighboring city."  
  
"Wait, isn't this KO-35?" Tommy asked.  
  
"Yeah, but you guys call them governors right? We call them King or Queen, except it passes through family. So Tira is a governors daughter on your world, a princess here, and Andros is a governors son, a prince of Koghan, they are both next in line to be governors, King and Queen."  
  
"You're joking, right?" Tommy asked  
  
"No." Slater replied.  
  
"Wait, how are the kids?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My team?"  
  
"Oh, they are talking with Ashley upstairs."  
  
"Can I go speak to them?" Tommy wanted an explanation. None of the other rangers uniforms were identical, he wanted to know why.  
  
"Yes." Slater replied and showed Tommy how to get upstairs. He walked into a room and found the teenagers talking to Ashley.  
  
"Tommy, why didn't you tell us you created a team of Rangers?" Ashley asked.  
  
"I didn't think it was important." He shrugged.  
  
"Right, whatever you say Dr. O." Kira laughed.  
  
"So, why didn't you guys tell us that there is a ranger team on KO- 35?"Tommy asked Andros as he walked in.  
  
"Didn't seem important," everyone laughed. "No really, it just didn't come up."  
  
"I see you guys don't have a real uniforms though." Tommy said.  
  
"We should?" Tira walked in. "We all have ones that go with our powers."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kira asked.  
  
"Here I'll show you." Tira walked over to a computer console in a wall and typed something in. A picture was projected on a wall. "This is Andros's, Zhane's, and Ashley's uniform, the space ranger uniforms." She hit something, "this is mine." On the wall was a model wearing a ninjeti suit with crimson top that was sleeveless, white elbow length gloves, black pants and a leather coat. "That's for fighting without weapons." She hit another button and weapons appeared. A sword at the waist, daggers trapped to the legs and a quiver were shown on the back. "Everyone else has a different one, you'll see them all when we fight."  
  
"What colors are on your team? You have more then the basic." Tommy said.  
  
"Let me think, we have Andros, as red, Zhane as silver, Ashley as yellow, Cole as black, Slater is camouflage, Camima is turquoise, Karone's purple, and I'm crimson," Tira said.

"No pink?" Trent asked  
  
"No pink," confirmed Ashley, "Cassie would be offended." Someone walked into the room. Tommy recognized him as Slater.  
  
"Andros, Tira, can we talk for a second?"  
  
"Sure." Andros replied and Tira nodded, they walked out of the room. They walked back in about a second later. Andros's face looked grim. "Hey Tommy, I need to talk to you for a sec." Tommy followed Andros out of the room.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Tommy, Slater found a way to send you guys back home. But only four of you, not the fifth. It's your decision who will leave, and who will join our ranger team."  
  
A/N: I'm leaving to camp and wanted to type the intro before I left and forgot it. People, review who you want to stay, as I haven't decided yet.


End file.
